soundless voice
by nekogirl467
Summary: basada en la cancion de vocaloid de soundless voice, inglaterra x nyo!japon


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic y esta basada en la canción de vocaloid de soundless, espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece .**

Había empezado a nevar en la fría ciudad, el silencio reinaba, Arthur extendió las manos para sentir esos copos de nieve cayendo y derritiéndose, sonrió al ver ese paisaje invernal pero volvió a dirigirse a su casa, al entrar se quito su abrigo colgándolo y sacudió su cabello para quitar la nieve, se oyó el sonido de alguien que bajaba las escaleras, el ojiesmeralda sonrió al ver que la pelinegra alfin había despertado, se acerco a ella ayudándola a bajar el ultimo escalón para después abrazarla

_- deberías de seguir descansando, my Darling-_

_-pero ya estoy mejor y quería estar junto a ti- _

_-esta bien, ya viste por la ventana esta nevando- dijo el ojiesmeralda acercándose a la ventana junto con Sakura_

_-Arthur se ve hermoso, y si salimos?-_

_-pero … todavía sigues enferma, deberías seguir descansando porq…-_

_-Arthur lo que menos necesito es deprimirme más, mientras este a tu lado solo quiero divertirme y ser feliz-_

El ojiesmeralda dudo un momento de salir ya que anteriormente ella por su enfermedad le costaba caminar, sostener cosas y hasta llegaba al punto de no poder mantenerse de pie, pero hace un tiempo que eso ya no pasaba

_-esta bien vamos- dijo sonriendo _

Ambos salieron a la nieve, jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, ambos se sentían muy felices, pero de repente sakura comenzó a toser y toser y comenzó a notarse un leve tono rojo en su rostro

_-te encuentras bien- dijo Arthur preocupado acercándose a ella_

_- cof cof si descuida cof cof a de ser por el frio-_

_-entonces deberíamos volver-_

_-no, tranquiló hay que seguir caminando-_

_-ok, pero si te vuelves a sentir mal volveremos-_

_-si-_

Arthur siguió caminando procurando no depararse mucho de ella, pero la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse maleada y le comenzó a costar caminar, se sentía débil, sabia que le había llegado su hora, antes de desvanecerse por completo dijo con una sonrisa

_-gracias…mi amor-_

Y cayó muerta al suelo, el ojiesmeralda al escuchar el golpe voltio y quedo paralizado al ver el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y salió rápidamente a su ayuda, con una sonrisa de dolor trato de consolarla pero no escuchaba su voz pues no podía oír

_-sakura! Dime que es lo que tienes, dime que te duele por favor, dime me escuchas por favor-_

Dijo entre lágrimas tocando el rostro de la pelinegra

_-aquí a tu lado estoy, no pienso dejarte ir, no me dejes solo ¡por favor!, pues no te podre seguir, después de todo los dos somos almas gemelas ¿no es así?-_

La nieve apilándose cubría lentamente su figura y desaparecía su color, nada podía hacer más que abrazarla con dolor

_-si es posible… Por favor quisiera volverte a escuchar…Una vez más… llamándome-_

En ese instante inmóvil solo la nieve seguía cayendo sobre los dos, parecía que la arrullara, Arthur sentía miedo de que no la pudiera retener, su piel había perdido su calor y se había tornado pálida, el ojiesmeralda recordó todos esos momentos que habían pasado los dos junto, el quería verla sonreír una vez más, miro al cielo y grito

_-¡pido a un poder divino que se lleve mi voz y se la otorgue a quien más amo, que te la de a ti!-_

Arthur ya no podía llorar más, sentía que ya había llorado todas sus lágrimas ¿Cómo iba a poder llorarle así?, el no podía vivir sin sakura, el mundo no seria igual sin ella y por más que grito ni su voz ni su presencia volvería nunca más a el

-si pudieras escuchar cuanto te amo pero… lo podrás oír-

Arthur sentía que su mundo tan perfecto llegaba a su fin, el ojiesmeralda abrazo el cuerpo de sakura fuertemente

-_este mundo no es igual sin ti y si es inevitable que lo tengas que dejar… quiero dejarlo junto a ti ¡contigo llévame!-_

Arthur dejo de abrazarla y se recostó a un lado suyo, solo pedía que la nieve no dejara de caer y lo llevara también, el mundo era un lugar vacío y triste sin su voz, el quería compartir el mismo destino que su amada, al final Arthur solo cerro sus ojos y tomo la mano de sakura.


End file.
